


never be the same

by chiller (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chiller
Summary: Dan and Arin go a step further in their new relationship.





	never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> Making my introduction into this fandom with some sweet smut... before I start posting a longer fic I'm working on. This may have some errors because I wrote it dreamily in the middle of the night. Either way, enjoy.

Dan couldn't remember exactly how it had happened. 

It might have been all the time they spent together. That would be enough to strengthen any relationship. 

Or, the association of Arin’s large warmth with uncontrollable laughter, amusement, joy. With fits of tear-inducing giggles that wouldn't stop, leaving him breathless. 

It could have been the late night talks with tired eyes and lazy but familiar touches, leaning on each other for warmth on the cooler evenings, curled under blankets. Quick, unexpected plans, and hopping into cars to drive downtown in the afternoon sunshine with the radio playing idly in the background. Sweat and raw energy backstage after a show, ears still humming from the cheer of the audience. Or maybe it was the jet lag, crashing into a hotel room after 12 hours of travel, not bothering to change clothes before plopping down on a bed. 

Dan thought perhaps it was everything. The realization had hit him square in the chest one night as he waved goodbye to Arin after hours of recording, like an icy fist snaking around his heart. He had looked down at his hands gripping the steering wheel, and then up into the night sky as if the stars would give him answers. 

Dan had fallen in love with his best friend, and he hadn't even felt it happen. 

He had let the idea swim around in his head for a few days instead of pushing it deep inside himself to hide from it. He figured, if he thought about it enough, logic would overcome it and everything would go back to normal. 

It never did. 

When Dan looked at Arin, he could feel the force of gravity right in his very core. Instead of washing away, the waves crashed right into him with the force of an angry storm, leaving him confused and aching with longing. 

It was more complicated than just the pining. Dan had to deal with the newfound knowledge that his sexuality wasn't as secure as he’d thought. Things he thought he understood about himself were ripped up at the foundations and scattered all over. For a while, Dan almost lost a sense of himself. Who was he, if not who he had been for the past ten years? He’d woken a new piece of himself, and he wasn't sure how easily he could accept it. It took everything in him to hold it together when it became clear that what he felt for Arin was substantially more than just a crush. 

The problems extended further than just internally, though. Arin was married, and his wife wasn't just any woman. Suzy was a dear friend of Dan’s, if not one of his very best friends, and to think he was putting her relationship with Arin in jeopardy made Dan ill. He wasn't just hurting Arin, but his feelings affected Suzy as well. Two of his closest friends were at risk because of his selfishness. 

That was why Dan kept it under wraps. He tried not to let his emotions control him, but the way he felt wasn't like any other romance he’d ever experienced. Every woman he ever loved were suddenly wisps of memories compared to the burning presence that was Arin. 

It ate Dan up inside to lie to his best friend, but it was in the best interest for their friendship, the show, and their careers. It was the right choice, and Dan spent months holding down the tidal waves in his chest to protect himself and Arin. 

Until, he didn't have to anymore. 

He does remember how this part happened. It was a sweltering summer day in the office, the Los Angeles sun beating down relentlessly. The air conditioning gave its one last weak breath before giving out completely, and everyone inside was forced to quit work early or face the risk of heat stroke. 

Arin had noticed it would be the perfect opportunity for everyone to spend some leisure time together, and he surprisingly suggested they all head to the beach. It was a Tuesday, surely the beaches couldn't be as crowded. 

However, no one seemed up for it, zapped of enthusiasm from the undying heat. Brian opted to head home to his family, Ross had a meeting with some other animators, and Suzy wanted to pick up some materials from the fashion district for her next line of jewelry. 

Dan didn't have any excuses, though, and the selfish part of him wanted nothing more than to spend time with Arin alone, as if he didn't regularly get enough of that when they recorded. But Game Grumps wasn't really alone time. There were filters that had to be maintained when an audience of millions would hear it. 

Arin, being the good husband he was, called it off in favor of helping his wife. But Suzy had argued. 

“Why don't you two just go?” she had said. “I can handle myself. Go have some fun.” 

And without much more protest, Dan had found himself at the beach with Arin, draped across a towel in the sand. It wasn't his favorite activity by any means, but at times like these his heart would slip up and he would give in to the yearning. 

The rest of the day went by like a summer breeze, and before Dan even knew it, the sun had lowered in the sky to cast a warm glow over everything as it set beyond the horizon. The sunset was so beautiful that Arin insisted they drive up the coast for a better view, and then maybe they could grab dinner somewhere. 

Dan and Arin had jumped in Arin’s car and drove along the cliffs until they found a place to park, and they stood side by side against the car as the sun set. 

It was then that Dan noticed how hard his heart was pounding. His arm was brushing Arin’s and he felt like a dumb teenager again, overwhelmed with emotions that he couldn't fully understand. He tore his eyes from the sunset to look at his best friend, the man he loved with every inch of his heart, and smiled softly. He wouldn't have traded this moment for anything. 

When the sun was long out of sight and the sky was darkening, Arin glanced over at Dan. They locked eyes and Dan knew at that moment that everything he had been hiding was now laying out in the open. Arin could see right through him, read him like a book. 

Dan opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his voice was stifled by the tension and nothing came out. He searched Arin’s eyes for a reaction, for something he could translate and understand. 

Arin must have been better at hiding his feelings, because Dan couldn't see anything in him. And that is exactly why it was all the more stunning when Arin leaned in and kissed Dan. 

Their lips met firmly and hotly, and Dan felt Arin’s hand weave through his hair to hold the back of his head. Dan didn't even have the instinct to push away. He melted. 

They kissed without words of explanation, passionate and desperate, as years of longing unfolded between them. 

They only parted for a second to breath, before Arin was pressing Dan’s back against the side of the car and then smashing their lips together again. One hand was on Dan’s hip and the other cupping his cheek, while Dan threw his arms around Arin’s stronger shoulders. 

When they finally were done, they stood pressed together, simply resting in each other’s embrace, as they caught their breath and let the weight of what had just happened settle in. 

“I love you, Arin. I love you so much,” Dan had blurted before his head could catch up with him. Mentally he cursed himself, but he physically couldn't hold on to that any more. If he kept it in for a second longer he felt like he would die. 

Dan could feel Arin smile against his neck, where his face was rested. 

“I know, baby.” 

\--- 

Dan wanted to shove Suzy. Of course she had known too, about her husband’s feelings for Dan, and she had let it play out exactly like fate wanted it to. Dan thought maybe she could have spared them the grief, but in her defense, it wasn't really any of her business to interfere with in the first place. 

So, with Suzy’s exasperatedly supportive approval, Dan and Arin started a tentative relationship, and it was everything Dan had dreamed of and more. He felt like his world had stabilized again, after so long, and he could finally breathe again. He had found his home. 

They have been dating for three months, and those months were the most eye opening experiences Dan had ever had. This was a whole new world for him, uncharted territory that had to be mapped out. For that reason, he and Arin had chosen to take it slowly, with no pressure, just like a first relationship. 

It worked out great for the time being. Neither of them really knew what physical boundaries to cross, but they built up slowly, from tangling together on the couch to kissing for hours. Dan wasn’t completely sold on the idea of sex, but he couldn’t deny the way Arin made more than just his stomach whirl. 

Whenever the topic came up, there was an embarrassing, and surprising, amount of shyness between them, instead of the hot raw chemistry one might expect. 

“For someone who makes a living singing about sex, you sure aren’t too bold about it,” Arin teased him one evening, although Dan could tell there were no expectations behind it. It had just been an observation. 

“Not yet,” Dan had answered with half a smirk. “I'm making you wait for it.” Truthfully, he didn’t want to rush things. He was scared of taking it that next step and falling completely, irreversibly head over heels with Arin. And, alternatively, he was afraid that he might fuck it up somehow, as his history of relationships showed. These were all feelings he hadn’t wanted to deal with for a while, until he was ready to. 

In the meantime, he enjoyed what he had with Arin, something special and unique. 

To his surprise, it didn’t take much longer for him to be swept in completely. 

 

\---

The doorbell rang, and Dan looked up from where he was stirring pasta. It was their three month anniversary, but Dan would swear he wasn't keeping track. They would be having a nice dinner that Dan offered to make. It was supposed to be somewhat formal, but Dan knew it was just something small and silly for fun. 

When he answered the door, he was surprised to see Arin wearing a dress shirt and nice shoes. Dan’s cheeks flushed just a bit, because his idea of a nice outfit had been a pair of non-ripped jeans and a slightly less wrinkly Def Leppard shirt. 

“Hi,” Dan said, opening the door wide for Arin to enter, a pleased smile on his face. A lot of things ran through his head, but all he managed to say was, “you look handsome.”

Arin grinned and leaned in for a kiss as he walked through the door. “It smells great in here,” he said, glancing back at Dan as he talked. “Need any help?” 

Dan headed back to the kitchen and checked the oven. “Oh, no, I think I’ve got it covered. I hope you like burnt garlic bread and undercooked noodles,” he teased. 

Arin laughed, shaking his head. “Shut up, I’m sure it's great.” He followed Dan into the kitchen, pulling up a chair so he could sit and chat while Dan made the final preparations on the food. Periodically Arin would insist that he help, but Dan would brush him off. After another ten minutes or so, Dan turned off the oven and stove. 

“Well, are you hungry? It's just about ready.” 

“Hell yeah, let’s eat.”

Dan started serving up plates while Arin cleared the table and carried over utensils and napkins. When everything was settled they sat down across from each other. 

Arin took a bite of his noodles while Dan pretended not to watch and wait for a reaction. Arin tried to stifle an amused smirk. 

“It’s fucking good, dude, don't worry. You should cook more often,” Arin said. 

“You think so?” Dan replied thoughtfully, picking at his food with the fork rather than actually eating. “It was a lot of work.” 

“Yeah, I do. I really appreciate you doing this for me.” Arin said reassuringly, emphasizing his point by chomping down on a meatball. Dan smiled despite himself, and he felt the same swells of affection all over again. Anything Arin did made his heart thud. 

They ate dinner and then Arin cleaned up while Dan settled into the living room, where he set up the tv for a movie. They figured they could watch something since it was getting too late to go out, and plus Dan was a sucker for curling up next to Arin. He’d never expected that any relationship would turn him into such a helpless romantic, but here he was, patting the space on the couch next to him as Arin navigated past furniture. 

Arin dropped down next to him, snaking an arm around Dan’s waist to pull him in close. He kissed his cheek playfully before looking over at the screen. 

“What are we watching?” he asked. 

“Well, I have a few options,” Dan replied, rattling off the names of a few movies, some new and some older. Arin thought for a minute before the two of them decided on a film, and then Dan loaded it up. 

He made it through about 30 minutes of the movie before his attention started to shift completely to Arin. The movie hadn't been that interesting anyway, and Arin’s soft, relaxed breaths were distracting Dan. They had scooted closer, with Dan resting his head on Arin’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s bicep. Arin had his hand resting gently on Dan’s thigh, idly tracing patterns with his fingertips. 

Dan started by turning to press a delicate kiss against Arin’s shoulder. Then he leaned closer into Arin’s neck to nuzzle his skin and drop a few more kisses. Arin glanced over with a lazy smile and then shifted so they were facing each other. 

“Love you,” Dan mumbled as he kissed up Arin’s neck, reaching the stubble on his jaw. Arin’s once steady breaths had become shaky. 

“I love you too,” he replied before reaching out to place his hands on Dan’s sides. He tugged gently until Dan got the message and sat himself in Arin’s lap, so they could press flush against each other. Through that movement, Dan had hardly lifted his face from Arin’s neck, where he had begun sucking and nibbling small love bites. 

At one particularly sharp bite, Arin groaned quietly, breathily, and wrapped his arms around Dan’s middle. His fingertips toyed with the bottom of Dan’s shirt for just a moment before he slid them up underneath to run across the smooth skin on Dan’s back. Arin felt the ridge of Dan’s spine, and the puff of air as Dan gasped against his neck. 

Finally Dan pulled back from Arin’s neck to meet his eyes. The look on Dan’s face was so hazy with lust that Arin couldn't help but grin. He leaned forward and their lips met, familiarly, and Dan took Arin’s head in his hands. 

Their mouths moved together slowly, like they had to savor every second. Arin continued running his hands across Dan’s skin, dragging soft lines with his nails and making Dan shudder. The older man moaned quietly into the kiss and began rocking his hips into Arin’s lap. 

Dan felt Arin smirk and then begin nibbling at Dan’s lips, biting and sucking wetly. Dan had to pull back first, panting slightly, his lips red and puffy from the attention they had been given. Dan dropped his hands from Arin’s face to the other man’s shoulders, lightly pushing down until Arin lay flat on his back on the couch. 

He was tired of waiting. 

Arin raised an eyebrow in surprise, but went along with it anyway. He reached up with one hand to tangle his fingers in Dan’s messy hair and pulled Dan’s face closer to his own. They kissed again, but it was faster and needier this time. 

Dan was grinding against Arin’s thighs, his hips faltering every time Arin nipped at his lips. Arin was also having a hard time keeping still with the weight of Dan’s body pressing him into the couch, and his growing erection that he couldn't really keep ignoring. Dan was sure Arin could feel his dick too. 

“Babe,” Arin started, turning his head away from Dan’s lips so he could speak. “Do you want to-?” he trailed off, trying to make his brain perform correctly when it was too preoccupied with pumping hormones. 

They hadn't really gone this far before and it didn't look like they had plans of stopping any time soon, so Arin had to make sure there was some type of verbal agreement before it went anywhere further. 

“Yes,” Dan answered quickly, trying to contain the embarrassed smile on his lips. “Please.”

Arin huffed out a breathy laugh and smiled back, nodding affirmatively. “Okay,” he said, and Dan felt a rush of excitement through his skin. Some voice of reason still functioning in the back of his mind said they should move from the cramped couch, so Dan sat up and beckoned Arin to follow. 

“You wanna go to your room?” Arin seemed to understand, between placing kisses on Dan’s neck. 

“Y-yeah,” Dan replied with a smile. Arin kissed him briefly before Dan slid off Arin’s lap and stood up. He shifted uncomfortably as his hard dick rubbed against the fabric of his jeans, but he ignored it for the moment so he could extend his hand to help his boyfriend up. 

Arin took his hand and stood up as well, immediately pressing his body against Dan again. The older man laughed and pushed on Arin’s chest playfully.

“Can't you wait one second?” he teased. 

“Uh, no, I can't,” Arin replied, grinning cheekily. He took Dan’s hand and placed it against his own erection so Dan was cupping him through his jeans. Arin watched in amusement as Dan’s cheeks flushed pink.

“It's an urgent situation,” Arin added. 

Dan scoffed. “Well then, shut up and start walking.” He took his hand off Arin’s pants and lead the way to his bedroom, nudging the door open and slipping inside before turning around to face Arin, who was right at his heels. 

Apparently none of the intensity had been lost during their short bantering, as Arin met Dan’s mouth with a force that pushed the older man’s knees right up against his bed. He sat himself down and then eagerly scooted backwards to make room. 

Arin climbed onto the bed, staring Dan down with a look that was borderline predatory. Dan’s stomach flip flopped with desire. 

“Arin?” he said tentatively, his voice suddenly coming out small. The whole sexy act was great, but Dan felt vulnerable as well. Sex with women was easier and came to him naturally, but sleeping with his best friend, who he was madly in love with, was a bit more nerve-wracking. He knew what he wanted, just not exactly how to convey it. 

Arin slowed, hovering over Dan’s slightly parted legs. “What is it, baby?” he asked, his eyes widened with concern. 

Dan felt his face heat up and he was sure he looked like a wreck in this moment, sprawled out on his back against the bed. “I want you to fuck me,” he sputtered, glancing down and away from Arin’s gaze. 

“O-oh,” Arin breathed, adjusting his position, resting a palm on Dan’s knee to hold himself up. He hadn't expected such a bold request from Dan, especially not during their first time together like this. He thought they would desperately grind against each other, or maybe exchange hand jobs, but not take it all the way so fast. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Dan sounded just as surprised with himself. “I want you to- I need you inside me.” 

Arin swallowed, heat dropping straight to his dick. He couldn't believe how filthy that sounded coming from Dan’s mouth. The tension in the air was thick, like a humid cloud hanging over them. 

“Okay. Yeah, gonna make you feel so good,” Arin pushed Dan’s knees apart with both hands and leaned over him, settling their hips together to resume their grinding from earlier, while he took Dan’s face in his hands. They kissed again and Arin rubbed his thumb affectionately over Dan’s cheek. 

Then, he pulled back and grabbed his own shirt, lifting it off his body and tossing it aside. Dan let his eyes rake over Arin’s stomach and chest, noticing the color on his boyfriend’s cheeks. They had seen each other's bodies before, but this time was different. 

Dan’s hands went straight for Arin’s freshly revealed skin, caressing his sides and feeling his way up to the younger man's shoulders. Meanwhile Arin reached down to unbutton his pants, tugging them down and letting out a breath of air at the relief from the tight constraints. 

Dan, catching the hint, arched off the bed and pulled off his own shirt as well. After he let it fall to the floor Dan started to fumble with his own pants, but Arin swatted his hands away and did it himself. 

He let Arin tug his jeans down, but was surprised as his boyfriend pulled his underwear down at the same time, leaving Dan completely naked. His cheeks flushed and his mouth opened as if to say something witty, but nothing came out. 

There was one last piece of clothing between the two of them. Dan could see Arin’s cock straining against his underwear and he reached out to run his fingertips along the outline. Arin groaned and took Dan’s wrist in one hand, keeping him in place for a few more moments. Dan squeezed ever so lightly, moving his hand up and down, while Arin fought the urge to jerk his hips. 

This position lasted a whole 30 seconds before Arin was letting go of Dan’s hand and hastily pulling off his underwear too. He inched back to give himself some space to slide out of the boxers, and Dan took that opportunity to lean over, off the bed, to open a drawer of his nightstand and reach inside. By the time Arin was naked, Dan had sat back in place, a few items in his hand that he passed over to Arin. 

Arin looked at what had just been given to him. A small bottle of lube and a condom. He glanced up at Dan mischievously, noticing the deep blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks. 

“Been planning this, have you?” Arin asked slyly, his lips curved up in a smirk. 

Dan bit his lip, flustered, and that image alone sent a hot wave of lust through Arin’s body. He leaned forward one more time to press his mouth against Dan’s, and then turned his attention to the rest of Dan’s body. 

Returning the favor from earlier, Arin begin kissing Dan’s neck and shoulders, biting or sucking here and there. He made quick work of Dan’s skin, trailing from his collarbones down to his stomach, leaving little red marks all over. He specifically stopped his mouth over Dan’s nipple, rubbing his tongue smoothly across the bud as Dan let out a muffled moan. 

Arin pressed his thumb to Dan’s other nipple, tweaking it slightly, until Dan had to put his hands on Arin’s shoulders to push him off, down towards his stomach. Arin went willingly, abandoning Dan’s chest in favor of his hips, where he placed wet kisses and red marks. 

Arin kissed the junction between Dan’s thigh and hip, and he bit lightly on the soft flesh there. Dan gasped and clenched his fists around the sheets of the bed, his foot caressing Arin’s side. 

The hot breath near his dick made Dan whine needily. There was too much teasing and not enough doing. “Please,” he breathed. 

Arin glanced up, looking at his boyfriends parted lips and flushed cheeks, and his cock twitched against his leg. He didn't make Dan ask twice. He popped open the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his fingers, spreading the cool liquid over his hand. Dan watched apprehensively. 

When he seemed satisfied with the slipperiness of his fingers, Arin scooted in closer and put his dry hand under Dan’s knee, lifting it up to spread him open. He touched his fingertips lightly to Dan’s ass, and the older man jerked in surprise. 

“It's okay,” Arin cooed, and Dan nodded in agreement. He put a little pressure against Dan’s hole, rubbing small circles along the rim until Dan was squirming and whimpering underneath him. 

“I'm going to put my finger in,” Arin said before pressing one digit in, feeling Dan’s tight body pull him inside. Just like that, he was fingering his boyfriend. 

“You ok?” 

“Oh, yeah. Feels weird, but not bad weird,” Dan replied. His brows were furrowed but he wasn't in pain. It was a stretching feeling, but it didn't hurt. Arin pulled the finger back out and then slowly pushed in again. He did this a few times, building a rhythm. When Dan started panting lightly, Arin slipped the second one in. 

“Still good?” he asked. 

“Mm, yeah. Can you keep moving?” Dan said breathily. His erection had lost some of its hardness, from lack of attention and the alien sensation in his ass. 

Arin followed the instructions and began thrusting his fingers, gently at first, in and out of Dan’s hole. He scissored them a few times before giving more hard pumps. He crooked his fingers up, and a sharp jolt of pleasure rushed through Dan’s body. His hips jerked up off the bed as his body arched. 

“Oh, fuck!” Dan cried out, throwing one arm over his eyes. Arin did it again, a smirk on his face, and Dan moaned shakily. After a few more thrusts to his prostate, Dan was a trembling mess, and Arin pulled his fingers out carefully. 

Dan heard the crinkling of a wrapper but he didn't look up, instead basking in his aching arousal. 

When Dan finally looked up, Arin was pouring more lube into his hands and then wrapping his hand around his dick, giving it a few strokes to coat it. Dan shivered as Arin shifted his body to line his cock up against Dan’s ass. The older man wrapped his arms around Arin’s shoulders, pulling him close so their chests pressed together. 

Slowly, Arin began pushing forward, breaching Dan’s virgin hole. Dan’s parted lips pressed against the skin of Arin’s shoulder and he let out shuddering breaths of air. It felt more romantic and intimate than any other sex Dan had ever had. Arin dragged his own lips across Dan’s neck as the first few inches of his cock sunk into his boyfriend’s almost agonizingly tight body. 

It hurt at first, but only a little. Dan gnawed on his bottom lip to contain a whimper. When he felt ready, he spoke up. 

“Keep going.” 

Arin complied, easing the rest of the way in until he was bottomed out inside Dan. He groaned softly and Dan tilted his head back against the bed. 

“So good, you feel so good, baby.” Arin started pulling back out, slowly. Dan appreciated the hesitation, but he was burning up inside. He wriggled his ass encouragingly and Arin seemed to get the message. 

With a gentle snap of his hips, Arin was back to his position deep inside Dan, grinding his hips against the other’s. Dan cried out softly at the movement and pressure, his hands curled up on Arin’s back, gripping him for dear life. 

Arin started to pick up the pace with quicker and stronger thrusts, building up speed so he could actually fuck Dan. As Arin’s force increased, Dan began letting out moans at every jerk of his hips. After a few minutes the initial adjustment period was over and Arin was rocking in and out of Dan, their bodies swaying together as Dan clawed at Arin’s back with dull nails. 

What started out as timid lovemaking had graduated into somewhat desperate sex, with Arin moving rhythmically and animalistically, drawing cries and wordless noises from Dan’s lips. One of Arin’s hands had found its way into Dan’s hair to cradle his head while the other rested on his hip to keep their bodies aligned. Arin’s mouth sucked hickeys into Dan’s neck where his face was pressed close. 

When Dan started arching his back, Arin pulled away so he could shift the angle of his hips, letting them jerk upwards. Dan screamed, surprisingly loud and musical, as Arin slammed against his prostate. Jolts of hot pleasure shot across his body and his toes curled. 

Arin took the cue and thrust into the spot over and over again as Dan sobbed beneath him. His stomach was coiling with heat and his dick throbbed achingly, begging to be touched. As if Arin could read his mind, he reached down to wrap his hand around Dan’s cock and began stroking it in time with his perfectly angled thrusts. 

“Arin, oh god, yes, please-” Dan cried. His body was so tense as his orgasm built, bringing him to the edge of a white light inside him. 

Arin was muttering praises and sweet nothings as he lost what rhythm he had and simply fucked Dan in earnest, chasing his own orgasm. His hand worked over Dan’s dick, pumping down the base and thumbing over the head. 

“Oh, oh, Arin,” Dan slipped over the edge with one final stroke on his cock and a strong slam against his prostate. It was all too much and he sobbed as he came, harder than he ever remembered, his cum splattering against his stomach. His body twitched and spasmed as his orgasm dragged out from Arin’s continued thrusts until Dan was practically vibrating with pleasure. 

Arin felt Dan’s tight heat clench around him as he came, and this threw him over the edge as well. He leaned forward to smash his lips against Dan’s, thrusting all the way through his orgasm until Dan was writhing underneath him, his breath coming out in unsteady gasps. Arin moaned against Dan’s mouth and stilled his hips. 

“Oh, fuck,” Arin gasped. He was sweating lightly, and Dan felt completely tousled. His ass was sensitive to every move Arin made that caused his cock to shift inside him, brushing against the soft walls. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes, catching their breath. Dan wasn't even sure what had just happened. Arin was laying on top of him, creating a sticky mess between their bodies, pinning Dan to the bed. Dan didn't mind the weight, it made him feel protected. 

Finally Arin shifted and slid out of Dan, making the older man whine. Dan could see Arin fumble with something as he stepped off the bed, and his heart twisted in his chest as Arin disappeared out of the room. 

He only had to wait for a minute, though, before Arin came sauntering back in with a wet cloth that he pressed to Dan’s stomach, wiping up the remnants of their hurried love making. 

Dan grabbed Arin’s arm before he could leave again, and with surprising force he tugged the younger man back onto the bed. 

“Wanna hold you,” Dan mumbled. He suddenly didn't want to open his eyes. 

Arin smiled and laid back down next to his boyfriend, letting Dan curl up against him sleepily. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to clean up first,” Arin said, pressing his forehead to Dan’s. 

“What, you don't like my spunk?” Dan asked in his tired voice, but an amused smirk lit up his cheeks. 

Arin rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he said, but his quiet laugh gave him away. 

Dan peeked open an eye to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. “Make me,” he taunted playfully, raising an eyebrow. 

Arin blushed at this proposition and leaned in to press their lips together one more time. By the time they fell apart, Dan was already asleep. It only took a few moments of listening to his boyfriend’s relaxed breaths before Arin was drifting off as well. 

Outside, the stars hung in the sky and the moonlight cast its soft glow across their intertwined bodies.


End file.
